I'll have lots of sweets for you
by kittycrowson
Summary: Germany is getting headaches and getting sick,Prussia is acting weird, and Italy is confused. What's going on? Germany hre theory
1. Chapter 1

I'll have lots of sweets for you

Germany sat outside, Japan next to him. He watched as Italy repeatedly tried to cartwheel, failing miserably every time. Next to him, the silent nation was sketching a scene from a new anime he had made, named "Hetalia".

"Luddy look! I've got it this time!"

The blond man looked over just in time to see his dearest friend reach out, and flop to the ground. He smiled faintly, making the Italian beam with joy at the fact he had made the stern man show any emotion.

"You should stop before you get another concussion Italy." Germany stated. Italy had gotten multiple concussions in the past year, all from equally stupid things. The last one happened when a cat chased him until he climbed up a tree, where he proceeded to make faces at the cat until he lost balance and hit his head. Of course, being Italy, he was convinced that being knocked out of a tree by cat was a super cool story, and would tell it to anyone who listened.

Finally, after promising to let Italy cook dinner, tying his shoelaces, and picking up all of his stuff, Germany, Japan and Italy all strode over to Germany's house, where they were staying for a few months until the world meeting at France's house.

"Veh! Go away now! I wanna make this all by myself!"

"You'd better not mess up my kitchen again, Italy. "

"I promise I won't, doitsu! Now shoo!"

Sighing, Germany watched Japan enter the guest bedroom, and the copied him as he walked into his own room. He grabbed his journal and a pen, and flopped onto his side of the bed (even though he had his own guest room, Italy still snuck into Germany's room to sleep with him. After telling him not to multiple times, Germany eventually gave in, and let Italy sleep there.)

Unknown to most, Germany was actually a very talented writer,and had many books published, under different aliases of course. In fact, Germany was the one who had come up with, and wrote, most fairy tales known today. Of course, being quite shy, he had decided that only his older brother would know.

Feeling calm for what seemed like the first time that week, Germany began to work on his newest novel, "Quarentine". He had only been working for about ten minutes, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. _Shiese, not again._ He had been getting random headaches like this, since Hungary accidentally hit him with a frying pan, thinking he was Prussia.

Germany quietly laid on his back as he grabbed the Advil bottle from his bedside table. He took two, and closed his eyes. In the quietness, he could hear Italy cooking, gilbird chirping, and Prussia screaming at his gaming console downstairs, most likely for losing against France again. After a bit, Germany began to doze off, his odd dreams had pictures of a little maid girl, and a broom.

"Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert, diiiineeer!"

Germany's eyes yanked open, and he felt the throbbing still in his head. Perfect, he had to listen to his brother and Italy yack nonstop for half an hour, while he had a splitting headache. This was going to be great...

 **I'll be writing another chapter soon! I like the idea that Prussia became the** **micro nation known as new Prussia, but because he misses his brother, he just lives in Germany's basement**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Germany sat at the end of the table, quietly chewing the special pasta Italy had made. It had bratwurst and riceballs in it, and Prussia wouldn't stop talking about it.

"I can't belive you made this! This is totally almost as awesome as the awesome me!" He screeched, making Germany wince with every word. He felt as if his brain was banging on his head with a sledgehammer already, and his older brother's screaming didn't help at all.

"Yes, this is very excellent. Good job Italy-kun. " Japan's voice wasn't as bad. It was quieter, but it was still noise, and it still made Germany's head feel like it was dying.

Quietly, Germany continued eating, all his concentration stuck on staying awake, until he felt a small kick on his leg. He looked up, and saw Prussia, Japan, and Italy all looking at him expectantly. _Crap. I'm supposed to say something._

"It's very good Italy. Thank you for adding the bratwurst. " he said politely as he put his head back down, and put another bite of food on his fork. He felt their eyes on him for about thirty more seconds, obviously wondering what was bothering the strict German so much, that he had forgotten to complement his own friend, especially when he was the one that usually complemented him first.

Finally, Italy started chattering, and Prussia followed shortly, their words so close together, that it all sounded like a jumbled mess. Germany could only make out the words, "awesome", "chased me", "frying pan", and "kitty". He looked over at Japan, who was clearly as confused about the discussion topic as Germany was. _Oh well, this is what happens every dinner time anyways._

After about twenty minutes, Germany finished his food. He brought it up to the counter, and the plate in the sink.

"Veh, don't worry about cleaning, I'm gonna do it aaall by myself! And I won't break anything this time!" Italy called out to him.

Normally Germany would have declined, not wanting to have to buy another new set of dishes, but this time he was just too tired and sick-feeling to argue. So after making Italy swear not to break anything, and telling Japan to make sure he didn't, Germany went back to his room to lie down, and hopefully, sleep off whatever he had caught.

* * *

Italy watched as his best friend went back to his room, making a mental note to wear shorts to bed that time. Apparently for some strange reason, Germany really didn't like when Italy went to bed with him naked. Weird.

Humming a song he made up, Italy cleaned the dishes, taking extra care not to break too much this time. He thought about Germany, remembering that strange occurence that happened at dinner. _It's really not like him. He's being too quiet. What if he doesn't like me anymore? That can't be true, he said he was my best friend. But what if is? What if he really does- "_ Yo italy, don't drop that plate, West'll get pissed again, and I'll have to use my awesome time to go buy more." Prussia's voice snapped Italy back into awareness, and he quickly grabbed the plate that was about to roll out of his hand. He looked at the Prussian, who was busy watching "Big Bang Theory" on tv.

"Gilbert, is something wrong with doitsu? He's been all quiet 'n stuff and it scares me." Italy asked innocently, his curl bobbing slightly as he spoke. He watched as the albino's head quickly darted over to look at him with look on his face that frightened Italy to his core, before switching back to his default grin and speaking.

"I dunno what you're talkin about dude, West is fine. He just looks like a grumpy sack all the time." He said, yelling slightly.

"Are you sure? I mean he's been really-"

"I know my bruder, ok? He's fine. Stop asking stupid questions. Kesesese." Prussia said, innturupting the Italian. His words seemed to have an edge to them, like he was only pretending to be nice, and wasn't telling the full truth. Slightly scared, Italy stopped pushing, and finished his cleaning. Afterwards, he put on his shorts, brushed his teeth, and went into Germany's room to climb into bed with him.

"Kill. Help... draw... girl..."

Italy looked over to see the faint silhouette of his freind. He smiled at the sleeping man sadly. _He must be having those WWII memory-dreams again. Poor Luddy._ Italy climbed into bed, and hugging Germany, he quickly fell into a happy, fun dream.

* * *

Prussia watched as Italy walked to Germany's room to go to sleep. He too had been wondering about his brother's curious behavior, but after listening to Germany sleep talking, he quickly figured out what was going on. He wanted to do something, but there really was nothing he COULD do but wait. He couldn't decide if he wanted the memories to come back or not. After all, Germany was now big enough to fight France, but him remembering could cause big harm, not just to himself, but his family and friends, and the last thing the Prussian wanted was more crises for West to worry about...

 **What do you guys think? Comment please on what i should write next and who I should include!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, short chapter, I'm busy with school and stuff...**

* * *

" _Don't forget to come back home soon. I'll have lots and lots of sweets for you!" She smiled and he felt his heart jump. He was trying not to cry._

 _" You can still join me. " don't cry, don't cry._

 _" Veh, I'm sorry. I still can't, I have to stay here. But I'll see you when you're back!"_

 _"yeah, I'll see you then." Don't cry. Don't let her see how scared you_ _really are. Don't cry._

* * *

Germany woke up with a start. _What the hell was that_? He had to remind himself not to scream when he felt his friend grab his arm. His head was dying. His throat was raw. It was too much. He tried to get up, but practically fell back down when he felt a wave of nausea pass through him.

He layed back down and grabbed the Advil bottle, taking as much as he could without dying. For a few minutes, Germany stared at the ceiling, wondering what the heck just happened in his dream. It was already starting to fade, and all he could remember now was something about candy. _Oh well_ , _it doesn't matter anymore._

He lay for a minute longer before trying his luck at getting up. Luckily, this time he could stand, but the room still wouldn't stop spinning. It didn't matter, at least he could stand. The last thing he wanted was to be too sick to move, and end up looking like a pussy.

Ludwig quietly open his bedroom door and walked out, making sure not to wake the sleeping Italian in his bed. He started walking down the hall for a drink, but doubled over when he felt another wave of nausea, along with a terrible stabbing pain in his chest. He ran to the bathroom, and opened the toilet, where he proceeded to empty his stomach along with enough blood to make a regular human pass out.

Hoping that no one heard or saw him, Germany slowly stood up, still feeling pain from both his head and his chest. He started to walk down the hall, originally wanting to go back to bed, but he quickly realized he couldn't walk that far, so he settled on the couch instead. Rather than falling into a peaceful sleep, the German man passed out, and dreamt of blood, swords, and a little maid.

* * *

Japan watched as his good friend threw up, and proceeded to pass out on the couch. It was something that Germany never did, even when he drank too much. Silently, the small nation went back into his bedroom, his face full of bewilderment, and worry. _Something is definitely wrong with Ludwig_.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be writing more, probably on Monday, maybe sooner. Any ideas? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for commenting! I read them! Anyways, enjoy!**

Italy woke up not feeling the same warmth he was use to. He reached across the double bed, feeling the stop that Germany was always curled up in (yes, Germany curled in a ball when he slept. Italy found it adorable.). He touched the spot, and quickly realized it was ice cold. Turning onto his left, the Italian grabbed his iPhone, checking the time. It was 8:00. _How weird_. he thought. _Luddy_ _never wakes up any earlier than 8:15 on the weekends_

Groggily, Italy stood up, shivering from the sudden lose of blankets. He yawned deeply, and began his walk down the hall, sure he would find his German companion sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, and reading his newest book interest, " Red Rising". Instead, what he found was frightening, and admittedly, pretty cute at first.

Italy gaped at scene in front of him. He had run to the couch, where someone was sleeping, and found Germany passed out, curled into the smallest ball he could muster. The astounded Italian looked closer, trying to figure out WHY Ludwig would be on the couch, when there was a perfectly good place in his bed, directly next to his best friend.

As he got closer, Feliciano noticed something red on the German's face. Is that? No it can't be. He reached out and touched the red stain on his friend's face. He looked closer, and with a horrified look on his face, realized it was blood. Ludwig had blood on his face, the bangs of his hair, on his fingers, and down his shirt. Italy almost puked out of fright. He grasped Germany's limp arm and shook it wildly, shouting at his friend. "Wake up, please wake up Doitsu! I promise I'll stop taking you to those girly plays, and I'll stop being so lazy, PLEASE LUDDY WAKE UP!"

He was shaking Germany's whole body now, one hand on each shoulder, crying loudly.

"Italy-kun? Are you alright?" Italy's eyes darted over to meet his other friend's, Japan.

"Kiku! GERMANY WON'T WAKE UP AND THERE'S BLOOD ON HIM AND-I-DON'T-KNOW-WHAT-TO-DO!"

"What? Why? What happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW! JAPAN, HELP!" Italy was in hysterics now, sobbing loudly, as Japan wet a paper towel to wipe off as much blood as possible.

"Whas goin on? Why're you bein so loud Italy?"

All eyes turned to see the albino Prussian at the top of the basement staircase, wobbling slightly at seriously bad hangover he had.

Italy was still crying too loudly to answer any questions, so Japan stopped soaking his paper towel to answer.

"Germany-san won't wake up, and there's blood on his, shirt, face, and fingers. " Japan replied, barely staying calm for his Italian friend.

Prussia seemed to shake off his hangover in under a second, racing over to his baby brother's side. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS AS I WALKED IN!? GO GET ME A THERMOMETER, AND ITALY STOP HUGGING HIM, YOU'RE CHOKING HIM!" Both the Italian and the Japanese looked shocked. They had never in their life heard Prussia yell that seriously. Japan quickly snatched a thermometer, while Italy took a hesitant step back, not wanting to leave his unconscious friend's side.

Prussia stuck the thermometer in Germany's mouth, watched worriedly as the number slowly went up. Finally it stopped. 123 degrees. A number that would kill, or at least seriously hospitalize a human. He gulped, tapping his brother.

"Bruder, wake up. Bitte wake up. I'm begging you. Please don't do this to me again." Prussia was whispering, and crying slightly.

Gilbert took the damp paper towel from Japan, and quietly tried to wipe away all the blood on his brother's face, only succeeding in smearing most of it. Meanwhile, Japan was awkwardly holding the sobbing mess of the Italian. As soon as Italy began to calm down, (not by much, of course) Japan walked over to the sobbing albino, and slowly pushed him out of the way. Trustingly, the older brother stepped out of the way, and over to Italy, who grabbed him, and hugged him, still crying.

Japan put his head on Germany's chest, listening for a heartbeat. He sighed in relief when he did. He quietly tried shaking the unconscious man, but to no avail. He looked over to the other two, who were staring at him hopefully.

"He's alive, but there's no way to wake him up. We have to wait. "

Quietly, the other two nodded, and crawled over to the German and Japanese men. They sat down and hugged each other sadly and scared. They could do nothing but wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't posted in a bit! I'm really busy, and I will probably post next week! Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chappy four. I'll have lots of sweets for you

 _He walks slowly, looking back every ten seconds. He watches as Austria's home, no HIS home gets smaller in the distance. He watches as the maid, his best friend and love slowly gets smaller, waving the whole time._

Japan stood up from the place he had been sitting, snatching a glance at his friends. Germany was still unconscious, with Prussia and Italy at his side, both passed out from an adrenaline crash. They had been sitting next to the German for around an hour, and Japan's legs were falling asleep. _If I am getting up, I might as well make breakfast for everyone_.

Japan walked into the kitchen, and started up stove. He had decided on making a mix between pancakes and a German breakfast. He was putting all the ingredients together, wurst, potatoes, and waffles, when he heard a noise.

"Please...don't...keep...promi..s.e"

At first the Japanese man thought it was one of the two responsive nations, until he recognized the deeper German accent to it. _Prussia's voice is NOT that deep._ His head whipped around when he realized it was Germany talking. He looked over to see the still unconscious German moving slightly. His head was moving in a "no" motion, and hands, which had moved onto his stomach, were shaking a little. He also seemed to be talking, but close to no words came out.

Quickly, Japan set down the pan he had grabbed, and raced over to Germany's side, making sure not to wake his two other friends in the process. He slowly shook his unconscious friend's arm. _Please wake up. Please, please, please_...

 _He runs across the field, his dog at his side. He smiles, thinking of how wonderful it is to just be himself. To forget about the war he never wanted, to instead think about the maid girl, waiting for him back home._

Germany had completely stopped moving, and was still as a rock. Japan wasn't even sure his friend was breathing.

 _The evil French man stands above him, smiling. He looks like a girl. Don't smile, that will make him mad._

 _"All I wanted was to cross your land. I heard of more land across the ocean." The little boy pleads with the evil French man. Maybe if he acts like the maid girl, the evil_

 _French man will let him go._

 _"Well," the evil French man begins. The boy looks up hopefully._

 _"I'm not taking any chances."_

 _Then he stabs the boy in the chest._

 _He has never felt this much pain in his life._

 _He hears footsteps, someone is screaming. Wait that's himself screaming. He sees his brother running to him, his brother looks panicked. The little boy realizes he is about to die. He is going to die. He looks away from his brother, who is still running to him. He speaks to the sky for the last time._

 _"I'm sorry Italy, I won't be able to keep my promise."_

Japan looked at Germany. His friend looked dead. He shook his head. _Don't be stupid, Germany-san will be alright._ He reached for the thermometer...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Japan's head whipped around once again. Germany was screaming in his sleep. Prussia and Italy had woken up, Italy was crying again, and Prussia was holding Germany's arms, which were trying to flail around.

 _Oh god, oh god-oh-god-oh-god._

 **Comment! Do you guys like it? How should Germany find out that he is hre?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't written in a while, and I'm sorry. I've been reaaaally busy with wrestling and schoolwork and other things. I'll probably write next week! Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter... something.

 _Pain. It is all he can feel._

 _Where is he?_

 _Why can't he remember where he is?_

 _He opens his eyes, but only sees black. His memories are starting to fade. He can't remember his name. What was his name?_

 _The girl._

 _Don't forget her. He can't forget her._

 _The memories of her are starting to fade. He can't remember her name anymore._

 _Don't forget her._

 _Don't forget her._

 _Don't forget..._

Germany woke with a start. He heard voices around him. Prussia, Italy, and... Japan?

 _Where am I_? His mind was reeling. Dreams were merging with memories, making it an extremely confusing few seconds. Finally, after about thirty seconds his brain sorted out real from...dreams. _Were those dreams?_

Slowly he remembered what had happened. _I'm on a couch. I must have passed out here. Crap_.

He realized his eyes were still pasted shut and tried to open them, all while struggling with an evil migraine. Ludwig opened his eyes, only to have a blinding light fill them. He put his hand in front of his face protectively, collecting gasps from his friends, who up until now thought he was still passed out.

"You're awake!"

Italy!

Germany's eyes widened. He didn't know why he was so surprised. _Of course Italy would be here._

The emotions inside of Germany were fighting. Part of him was happy, content with the fact that his dearest friend was here for him when he was sick. Then there was the bigger emotion inside him. Embarrassment. He didn't want Italy to see him like this, so weak and helpless over something so stupid and confusing. Germany didn't want Italy to be worried. And he KNEW Italy would be worried. Hell, he knew all three of the people to his side were worried about him. He could tell by the way they gasped when he woke (after years of surprising people, he quickly learned to read even the most subtle reactions.). Germany decided to lie, to simply sit up and tell Italy that he was fine, and late for a meeting with his boss. Then he could take a walk alone to clear his jumbled head.

Ludwig opened his mouth to speak, but felt a giant wave nausea. It was all he could do to bend over the couch and throw up on the floor. He quickly felt hands wrap around hair, keeping it from getting covered in the dark, red blood that he was puking. He knew it was his brother holding him up, and could feel Italy rubbing his back while whispering things in Italian. Germany tried to breathe, but every time he did, he just started coughing, and choking again. He threw up everything, most of which was pure blood. Finally, the blood ran out, leaving him coughing and gasping for air.

He felt dizzy.

 _Don't pass out_.

He felt hands grasp his shoulders and pull him up, giving him a chance to finally see those helping him. He saw Italy standing by his chest, eyes watering. He could hear Japan in the kitchen, most likely grabbing the mop and a bucket. Finally, he saw his brother, Prussia. The albino man had grabbed a towel, and was wiping the blood off of Ludwig's face. He felt embarrassed. _He's taking care of me like a child._ His brother sighed, put the towel down, and sat down next to him. Germany quickly pulled his feet up for his brother and slowly sat up.

"You've been out for almost a full day. What the hell happened?! You scared the crap outta us!" Prussia looked at his little brother, blood all over his face, ears red with obvious embarrassment. Why did this have to happen!? His brother was better off not knowing anything!

He watched as Germany stood up on wobbling legs and walked to his bedroom. "I'm fine. Most likely something to do with the economy. Now if you excuse me, I have to go take a shower."

The German man quickly grabbed his towel and a set of clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

 **So I did something kinda stupid. I meant for this story to be during WWII, but fly carried away on the first chapter or so, and added in things that weren't made until MUCH later. This story is supposed to be the start of a bunch of others that mostly happen then. What do you guys think? When should the story be based? Oh, and sorry for taking so long to write. Comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry I haven't written in a while! I have been busy with school and everything. It might be a while until I update. I'd love it if you guys could comment on the question in the last chapter. It'd really help!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter, maybe, ten? Yeah I think it's chapter ten**

 **Thanks for commenting! I decided that this story takes place three years after the Berlin Wall fell. This chapter is actually going to focus more on other parts in Germany's past... so enjoy! (And sorry for taking so long to write this!)**

 _"Why?! What did they ever do to you?! "_

 _"Murderer!"_

Germany stood in front of the mirror, shirt off, staring at the scar covered reflection that was him.

 _"Help! My child! They're burning him! Help him! Oh please help him!"_

 _Bang._

 _Silence._

"Stop it..." he whispered. Memories of the war were floating back to him, the barracks, the hard work...

The gas chambers.

 _Why didn't you help him? It's not like you can die... You're as evil as the rest of them..._

"Stop,stop,stop,stopstopSTOP!"

The German man was now sitting on the toilet. His head was in his hands. He was shaking and murmuring as memories flooded his thoughts. _Deep breaths. It's all over. He's dead. THEY'RE dead. Just breathe. Don't remember, don't look, just take off everything, get in the shower, and get ready. Then you put everything back on again_

Germany shook as he slowly took everything off. The gloves came off last, revealing a tattoo with multiple numbers on the left wrist, and a wrist with a robotic hand on the other.

 _"Your brother escaped. Don't worry, we'll find him. However, we DO have to set an example, and show our prisoners the consequences of escaping, and you being the closest to him in the camp, well... enough explaining._

 _Cut off the hand. The right one, we still need the left one to identify him..."_

Ludwig slowly took off his fake hand, setting it down on counter, carefully. He grimaced as he looked over his wrist, scars littered it, on the top of the wrist, on the sides, and where his veins were. He had tried to kill himself multiple times, but being a nation, he never could. Finally, he had given up, hating himself for thinking that anything could ever be easy for him.

Germany got in the shower, feeling slightly dizzy as he did. He ignored the feeling, assuming it was just the economy. He didn't look down as he washed his body, he didn't want to see the scars. He hated his scars.

 _"When you get back, I'll have lots and lots of sweets for you!"_

 _She smiles. She looks pretty when she smiles._

 _"I promise I'll come back!"_

Prussia was pacing back and forth, Italy was on the couch crying, and Japan was wiping down the couch (He was afraid that Germany could have the flu).

"What's wrong with him?" Gilbert looked up,startled. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten anyone was in the room with him.

Quickly, he snapped his head around to see who asked the question. _Italy._

He tried to think of a fast way to respond.

"Uhhh, I... don't know." Prussia cringed as the words popped out of his mouth. Even HE could tell he was lying.

"You know what's going on don't you!? Why won't you tell me? He's my bestest friend, and I wanna help!"

"The albino racked his brain, trying to come up with a good comeback.

"I really don't know! It's probably the economy like he-"

CRASH

"Luddy?! Are you okay in there?!"

No answer.

The trio ran to the bathroom door, Japan holding onto the key.

"Germany-San? Can you answer me please?"

Silence.

"Shiesse. " In a flash, Prussia grabbed the door handle, and when it was apparent that it was locked, he yanked the key out of Japan's hand and swiftly unlocked the door.

They swung the door open, hoping to find that something had simply fallen down, and Germany, while upset, was fine.

Unfortunately, that's not what they found.

Italy looked to the counter first, hoping to see something on the ground near it. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Finally, he ran to the bathtub with the rest, only to find that Ludwig had passed out, and was drowning in the water.

"He's drowning! Get him up, get him up!" Italy was screaming, tears falling down his face again.

Japan was helping the worry stricken Prussian yank his brother out of the water, while trying to calm Italy down at the same time.

"Italy, go call an ambulance, Prussia and I are helping Germany-san." He said, trying to get his words to sound as comforting as he could.

Prussia would have complained, saying no ambulance was needed, but he was too preoccupied with his brother to hear what Japan said.

Quickly, Italy ran to the phone to call a doctor and an ambulance for his best friend.

 _"You can call me your new awesome big brother!"_

 _This guy is weird, but strangely he trusts him._

 _"Ok. My family will want to meet you. They're right there." He points to the forest._

 _"Uhh... buddy... that's a pack of wolves."_

 _"Yeah, they're my family."_

 _"Raising you is gonna take a while."_

 _He hears them before he sees them._

 _Those men._

 _There are not many of them left._

 _Maybe two hundred, probably less._

 _Oh well. They will all be dead soon._

 _They should know this._

 _But they keep advancing._

 _Why aren't they running? What happened to every man for himself? They would have a much better chance of survival alone._

 _They know this._

 _But..._

 _They keep... advancing._

 _Some of his men think it is because they miss their home._

 _But he knows better._

 _There is another reason._

 _There has to be._

 _After all, those men know they will not make it home together. They will only have a chance if they go alone._

 _They know this._

 _Then why...are they still advancing?_

 _Then he sees the boy._

 _The boy is young. He looks only six, at most. He is defenseless._

 _Those men are surrounding him, protecting the boy._

 _He looks at his own men. They do not want to attack anymore._

 _They do not want to hurt the child._

 _That child shouldn't be here._

 _The boy looks tiny in his black cape and hat._

 _The boy looks scared._

 _But he knows better._

 _That boy is like him. That boy may look six, but he knows better._

 _That child is not six._

 _That child is not defenseless._

 _That child is not scared._

 _That child wants his land._

 _That child wants to kill them all._

 _That child will grow up a killer._

 _That_ _child_ _is evil._

 _He looks at his men again. He yells at them. He tells them to move._

 _They start running at those men, killing them._

 _They avoid the child._

 _That is okay._

 _He knows what he has to do._

 _The other men push the child away. One of them bends down and whispers to him. The boy nods, but waits a second. Then the boy runs._

 _The boy looks scared._

 _But he knows better._

 _He chases the boy. The boy is fast. But he is faster._

 _He catches up to the boy quickly. He yanks the boy's cape, stopping him. He forces the boy to turn around. He looks at the boy. He points his sword at the boy. The boy stares at him._

 _The boy looks scared._

 _But he knows better._

 _He smiles at the boy. He doesn't know why, but he smiles. The boy tries to speak, but can barely speak above a whisper, and his voice shakes the whole time._

 _He barely listens to to the boy. The boy tells him that he was coming home from looking for land. The boy must be lying._

 _The boy is just like the others._

 _That child is a killer. He has to be._

 _The boy looks up at him, waiting for an answer._

 _The boy looks scared._

 _But he knows better._

 _He looks at the boy. He hates the boy. The boy should die. It would be better for everyone._

 _The boy is still waiting for a answer._

 _He smiles at the child. He pretends to believe the boy. But why would he believe a killer?_

 _The boy looks hopeful._

 _The boy should know better._

 _He does not see himself stab the child. Instead, he watches the child's face._

 _He watches, waiting for the boy's mask to slip._

 _Waiting for the boy to get up._

 _Waiting for the boy to try and kill him._

 _Waiting for the boy to stop pretending to be scared._

 _But the boy does not._

 _The boy looks at him._

 _The boy tries to speak, choking on blood._

 _The boy falls down, looking at the sky._

 _The boy looks scared._

 _He realizes his mistake._

 _The boy does not want his land._

 _The boy does not want to kill his people._

 _The boy is not evil._

 _The boy looks scared._

 _The boy_ is _scared._

 _He wants to help the boy now. He wants the boy to know that he didn't mean to kill him, that he made a mistake. He wants to save the boy._

 _But he doesn't._

 _Instead, he runs._

 _He runs fast._

 _He runs away from the dying boy._

 _He looks back at the boy._

 _The boy looks scared._

Francis Bonefoy woke up with a gasp. He quickly yanked the tangled blanket off of him and got up, stretching and yawning as he did.

Slowly, he dragged himself to the calendar, hoping that he was wrong, that today wasn't THAT day.

 _I have to be wrong._

He wasn't wrong.

Today was the day.

The day he become truly evil.

The day he became a killer.

The day he murdered that poor, defenseless nation.

 _The boy looked so scared._


End file.
